These studies use participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA) and human cell lines to gain insight into the biochemical and molecular mechanisms underlying age-associated changes in immune function. Recent data indicates that human T lymphocytes activated through different cellular pathways display distinctive patterns of protein phosphorylation, cytokine synthesis and gene expression, only some of which are age-affected.